


A Most Successful Shopping Trip

by Dreamin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Loki and Brunnhilde's first time in an Earth grocery store is an experience.





	A Most Successful Shopping Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake.

The Asgardian and the Jotun walked into the Manhattan grocery store and stopped dead, staring.

“Have you ever seen a market this big?” Brunnhilde asked, awed. “Or indoors? Or with so many options?” In an attempt to fit in among the Midgardians, she wore blue jeans, sneakers, and an oversized gray hoodie, her hair in a messy bun.

“I never went to the food markets in Asgard,” Loki admitted. He didn’t bother to blend in – the black-on-black suit and tie was what he felt most comfortable in.

Brunnhilde rolled her eyes, muttering, “Rich boy. C’mon.” She grabbed a shopping cart. “Are we gonna do this together or divide and conquer?” Side-eying him, she added, “Wait, look who I’m talking to.” She started pushing the cart towards the produce section.

Loki sighed heavily as he followed his girlfriend. “I’m not a conqueror anymore.”

“Uh huh.” She started examining apples, oranges, and bananas before bagging the good ones and putting them in the cart.

He watched her with his arms crossed, somewhere between curious and amused. “How do you know what to look for?”

“Experience. My mum always brought me with her when she went to the market.” She looked at a display of fruit she didn’t recognize. “We didn’t have these on Asgard.”

Loki read aloud the label. “‘Pineapples?’ They don’t look a thing like apples.”

“Or pines.” She poked one and grinned. “It’s different, I like it.” She grabbed two and put them in the cart.

When they got to the meat section, Brunnhilde grinned. “So much easier than hunting.” She grabbed steaks, chickens, sausages, and a twenty-pound turkey. “You could help, you know.”

Loki smirked. “You seem to have it all in hand.”

“Uh huh. You can push the cart.”

After she grabbed three kinds of flour, five kinds of canned soup, and enough ice cream to supply the Avengers, the cart was full and Loki started towards the check-out lines. Brunnhilde was right beside him then she wasn’t. Loki found her at the wine and spirits aisle, her eyes lit up.

He sighed heavily. “I’ll get another cart.”


End file.
